I Wish the Goblins Would Come and Take You Away Right Now
by Maddie Cakes 123
Summary: Here is a different spin on what could have happened after Sarah wished Toby away to the goblins. Kind of Lemony-Lime


A/U: Hey guys. I am so excited about getting into writing this is now my second FanFic. I plan to be posting many more in the future. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW Thanks

I would also like to make a shout-out to Skating-on-glass, kaybaby1127, and Debbie1689 for Reading and Reviewing my first piece. Hope you enjoy.

Oh and PS, Sarah is 18 instead of 15 while this is happening.

_I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now._

I didn't think that only a few moments later, I would be regretting those words. The white owl approached and fluttered at the window. All I knew was that Toby was gone and this owl had something to do about it. Suddenly the owl transformed into the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

I realized who this man was. "You're him. You're Jareth, the king of the goblins."

"Such a smart one, you are, Sarah."

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you, Sarah. I know your every want and need."

"Well what I NEED right now is to get my brother back."

"Are you sure," I nodded unable to speak as I suddenly found myself mesmerized by his beauty. "Alright, I will return him on one condition."

"What are you going to do, make me go through some stupid maze or something?"

"No, of course not, that would take you ages. I have something else in mind that might leave us both satisfied."

He was slowly stepping closer and actually looked kind of hot in his tights with the wind blowing behind him. The gorgeous goblin king took my hand and led me to my bedroom. He gestured toward the bed and I sat while he sat in my desk chair and watched me.

"What now?" I said, clueless of what was happening.

"Sarah, I want you to touch yourself, and I want you to let me watch.

I sat there mouth agape, unable to process the words to say.

"Strip," the king said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I complied, tossing my cloths next to my bed.

"Now, I want you to lay back and pleasure yourself, but I want you to wear this."

He handed me one of the gloves that he was wearing. It looked too big, but when I put it on it immediately took the shape of my hand.

He was watching me with his missed-matched gaze.

I laid back and played with me breasts, massaging and squeezing my hard nipples. I had only touched myself like this one other time, and I still really didn't know what I was doing.

I was moaning at this point. I had my eyes closed and I heard another set of moans, but ignored them. My hands started heading downward. I slowly entered two, gloved fingers and played with my bundle of nerves with the other hand.

I, suddenly, wasn't controlling my hands anymore I opened my eyes to find Jareth moving his hands exactly how my were moving, and realized that he was controlling my every move.

Now, my hands were moving towards my night stand and opening the drawer. I did not expect to find what I found in there. Sitting neatly in the back of my drawer was a big vibrator, which he must've put in there.

I grabbed it, turned it on, and it buzzed to life. I laid back down once more and held it against my hot core. I immediately pulled it away, shocked at how powerful the device was. He made me put it back on and would let it off. I was getting built up inside and felt like I was going to explode. Then something happened, I don't know what, but I knew it felt good, and I think that I might have peed all over my bed.

I was panting and out of breathe. "What….. Was….. That?!"

"You just had your first orgasm, and it looks like you are a squirter, and a massive one too."

"I don't know what you just said, but can I have my broth back yet?"

"Not quite. One more thing. I need you to stick your fingers inside yourself one more time, but this time, lick it clean. I want you to do that every night and use that glove. If you don't I will come back and do it myself to make sure the job gets done. Understand.

I nodded as I slowly drifted off.

#############################################

I woke up a half an hour later, fully clothed. _It was a dream._ I thought. I opened my drawer just to make sure, and sure enough, there was a glove, a vibrator, and a note, which stated _I will be watching, Love J 3._

I threw on some sweats and a sweatshirt, and then went to make sure Toby was returned safely. There he was sleeping soundly. I smiled and decided to let him have Lancelot.

I went back to my room and just stated thinking about the past few hours. I went from being yelled at by my step mother to pleasuring myself in front of a goblin king to save my brother. Weird. I heard the car pulled up and went down stairs to greet them and apologize to them.

"Hello, Sarah. Did anything exciting happen while we were gone?"

"Nope. Just same old, same old." _You have no idea._


End file.
